Por culpa de un akuma
by nova por siempre
Summary: Ni en todas sus vidas de gato callejero hubiera imaginado que el amor de su vida, su bichito, su Lady estuviera interesado en Nino, su mejor amigo, con el que ni siquiera habían compartido más que un par de palabras. Esos tres años patrullando juntos por las noches de París, derrotando akumas, cuidando a los parisinos, ¿acaso no significaban nada? HUMOR


**POR CULPA DE UN AKUMA**

 **Sinopsis:** Ni en todas sus vidas de gato callejero hubiera imaginado que el amor de su vida, su bichito, _su Lady_ estuviera interesado en Nino, su mejor amigo, con el que ni siquiera habían compartido más que un par de palabras. Esos tres años patrullando juntos por las noches de París, derrotando akumas, cuidando a los parisinos, ¿acaso no significaban nada? Él que había perdido los mejores años de su vida junto a Ladybug. Acaso, ¿había perdido su gracia, su elegancia y su hermosura en esos tres años que patrullaba en la ciudad?

 **Género:** Humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, yo sólo escribí esta historia porque la idea no salía de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **POR CULPA DE UN AKUMA**

 **CAPÍTULO I:** **POBRE GATITO**

* * *

—Sé que es algo repentino, pero ya no puedo seguir callando mis sentimientos por ti —declaró Ladybug, sonrojada y tomando de las manos al joven que estaba igual o incluso peor de nervioso que la Catarina—. Por favor, sé mi San Valentín, Nino.

Todo quedó en silencio un segundo por un momento hasta que se escuchó el ruido de un celular cayendo al suelo y la caída de un héroe gatuno de cara en el pavimento, mientras su vara resbalaba de sus manos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Alya y Chat Noir al mismo, mirando de una totalmente enamorada Ladybug a un nervioso Nino.

—Tú y él, él y tú —dijo el minino, señalando uno al otro, repetidas veces— ¿Qué?

Ni en todas sus vidas de gato callejero hubiera imaginado que el amor de su vida, su bichito, _Su Lady_ estuviera interesado en Nino, su mejor amigo, con el que ni siquiera habían compartido más que un par de palabras. Esos tres años patrullando juntos por las noches de París, derrotando akumas, cuidando a los parisinos, ¿acaso no significaban nada? Él que había perdido los mejores años de su vida junto a Ladybug. Acaso, ¿había perdido su gracia, su elegancia y su hermosura en esos tres años que patrullaba en la ciudad?

Chat sacó un espejo de quien sabe dónde y se miró en él: allí estaba su rebelde cabello rubio, sus felinos e impactantes ojos verdes y su sonrisa sensual de gato seductor. Él no era el que estaba mal, era el mundo era el equivocado.

Comenzando con su ex mejor amigo.

—¡Traición! —gritó Chat, apuntando con su vara a su ex mejor amigo.

—Hermano, no es lo que parece —el pobre Nino temblará de miedo por la mirada furiosa del gato, que parecía con todas las ganas de colgarlo de los audífonos desde la torre Eiffel.

—No, Chat, espera —dijo Ladybug, interviniendo antes de que dañara al Dj—. No le hagas daño a Nino, acaso, ¿no ves que es amor verdadero? — sonrió Ladybug, con rostro ilusionado, tomando de una mano al pobre Nino que cada vez estaba más rojo y mudo.

¡Mierda, Chat lo iba a matar! Seguro lo hacía arena para gato.

Eso fue demasiado para el pobre Chat, quien fue a un rincón con un aura totalmente deprimida y con las orejitas de gato caídas, en depresión. Su lady lo había cambiado por su mejor amigo. ¿En que había fallado?

—¡Nada de amor verdadero! —Gritó Alya, tampoco aguantando más aquella locura, interponiéndose entre ambos y soltándoles las manos. Podía ser muy Ladybug y todo, además de ser su fan número uno pero aquello ya era cruzar otra línea: no iba a dejarse quitar a su novio tan fácilmente y frente a sus narices—. Él es mío, hermana. Consíguete al tuyo.

Ladybug la miró con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.

—No hay ningún problema, Alya —rió Ladybug— no soy celosa. Podemos compartir a Nino.

—A mí ni regalado me quería —murmuró Chat, dibujando circulitos en el suelo.

—Pues yo si soy celosa —expresó la futura reportera, furiosa— así que no lo comparto. Ni siquiera con Ladybug, ¡vámonos, Nino!

—Pero…—intentó protestar el chico pero ante la mirada furiosa de su novia, sólo asintió temblando. Le tenía más miedo a su novia que al dúo de superhéroes de París.

—Nino —protestó la chica de traje moteado. Pero una flecha cayó cercana a sus pies, haciendo que dé un salto hacia atrás para esquivarla.

—¿No es divertido, Ladybug? —Dijo una chica vestida como una bailarina de ballet pero en vez de tener su típico vestido color rosa, sus ropas era de distintos colores resaltando el rojo y el negro, mientras que en su espalda había un carcaj lleno de flechas y en sus manos un arco, apuntando a la heroína de traje rojo— ilusionarte por alguien y que éste te rechace.

—¿Un akuma? —dijo Chat, observando a la chica. Entonces, entendió— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bichito?

—¡Que no soy tu bichito! —Protestó Ladybug, por inercia—. Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? —miró a la chica sin entender.

—Sólo te lancé una de mis flechas y te enamoraste a primera vista de ese chico llamado Nino —rió la akumatizada, burlándose de la Catarina—. ¿Oye, me estás escuchando?

—Nino —suspiró Ladybug, soñadora.

—Nadie ignorará a Breakheart una vez más —la akumatizada, volvió a apuntar a la Catarina, con intenciones de dañarla.

—¡Cuidado, Ladybug! —gritó Chat, saltando con su vara para salvarla. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en un enredo de piernas y brazos hasta que Ladybug terminó encima del minino— ¿Te encuentras bien, _my lady_? —preguntó.

Ladybug parpadeó repetidas veces hasta enfocar sus ojos en los verdes de Chat. Entonces, se levantó rápidamente, pero el minino creyó por un segundo que su Lady se había sonrojado.

—Sí, yo creo… ¡auch! Esta cosa de nuevo —retiró la flecha de su espalda, dejándola caer al suelo.

—Eso, eso es —tartamudeó Chat lleno de emoción— _My lady_ , mírame —rogó el gato y tomando del rostro de la chica hizo que sus ojos verdes conectarán con los azules de hermosa compañera de batallas.

—C-chat, ¿qué te pasa? —le retiró las manos y alejándose de Chat, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero…pero…—dijo desconcertado sin notar ningún cambio en su hermosa Catarina con él. Acaso, ¿la flecha no había funcionado?

—Ahora no hay tiempo, gatito. Debemos derrotar a un akuma.

Confundido el gato, siguió a su compañera de batallas a derrotar a un nuevo akuma y salvar París.

* * *

—¡Bien hecho!

Ambos chocaron puños cuando pudieron vencer a la akumatizada, que no era más que una bailarina de ballet a quién le habían roto el corazón, al percatarse que su maestro favorito no la amaba como ella deseaba sino sólo le tenía un profundo aprecio como su alumna.

Y como Breakheart había dicho, sus flechas hacían que el flechado se enamorará de la primera persona que veía, en este caso Ladybug intentando salvar Nino, quien acompañaba a Alya en la escena por un nuevo video para su Lady blog, cayó enamorada del DJ, pero apenas la segunda flecha le cayó todo rastro de su enamoramiento por el chico había desaparecido para alivio del pobre Adrien, que no sabría cómo lidiar que su hermosa Catarina estuviera enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—Lo único que no entendió es porque el efecto de la segunda flecha no te hizo actuar diferente —dijo pensativo Chat, sin notar el evidente sonrojo de la Catarina—. Sé que con o sin flecha estás rendida a mis pies, bichito. Pero, Breakheart dijo que todas las flechas tenían el mismo efecto a menos que…—se volteó a Ladybug, quien intentaba en vano parecer indiferente, pero su rostro sonrojado la delataba— ¿…estés enamorada?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó ella, totalmente blanca y haciendo un sinfín de gestos nerviosos—. Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices, gatito? ¿Yo, enamorada de ti? Sí, claro.

—Yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorada de mí, bichito —respondió Chat con una sonrisa seductora—. Pero gracias por aclararlo.

Chat empezó a acercarse a la nerviosa Marinette, que no sabía cómo podía escapar de la garras de su compañero de batallas.

—Yo…uhm, mira Chat es… ¡Hawk Moth! —gritó haciendo que el gatito volteará y ella pudiera escapar a casa, como la cobarde que era. ¿Cómo iba a verlo a la cara de nuevo en uno de sus patrullajes?

Ok, lo confesaba se había enamorado del gatito, por su valentía, por siempre protegerla de los ataques de los akumas, dejando atrás su ilusión por Adrien, dándose cuenta que la persona que la conocía realmente y que ella conocía en verdad era Chat.

Pero eso no quitaba lo vergonzoso que sería confesarle sus sentimientos a ese coqueto gatito.

Al menos en la escuela, ella se encontraría a salvo de las garras del coqueto gato negro.

—Ehh, yo…hola —saludó Adrien a una petrificada Marinette cuando lo vio transformarse en su alter ego listo para pelear con un akuma—. Espera, un minuto, ¿es eso un kwami?

Marinette sonrió nerviosa.

—Eso quiere decir que Ladybug…—Adrien unió las piezas en su mente dándose cuenta que su Lady, aquella chica que buscó por cielo, mar y tierra y por quien confesó su amor eterno era Marinette, su compañera de clases, la mejor amiga de Alya y su primera amiga.

Adrien no pudo soportarlo y cayó desmayado.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¡Es un cuadro amoroso, un cuadro amoroso! Notan todas las posibilidades que pueden escribirse con sólo esa idea. Realmente Thomas Astruc creó un mundo tan fascinante que te entrega un abanico de ideas para desarrollar, que pueden crear miles de enredos entre los personajes y siempre te deja con el hype en alto al final de cada capítulo.**

 **No puedo creer que hubiera demorado tanto sin conocer esta serie.**


End file.
